hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunger Games Fanon Wiki:Policy/Chatting and Messaging
This chat policy explains the guidelines for appropriate use of , which can be found on the righthand rail of most pages on the site. Chat rules 'Don't' # Make personal attacks, including racist, sexist, homophobic, or religious name-calling. It should also be remembered that people are able to use Wikia's systems freely from the age of 13. We can make no guarantee to users as to the suitability of the chatting environment for any particular age group, but users may be banned or kicked from chat for repeated and gratuitous foul language. Minor, occasional cursing for emphasis or dramatic effect will not be used as a rationale for kicking or banning. # Engage in any harassment, spamming, linking to inappropriate or pornographic content, or sexually-charged chatting. # Make threats of violence, especially death threats. # Be intentionally disruptive or irritating to other users. Please note that writing full phrases or sentences in all capital letters is typically perceived as yelling. 'Do' # Assume good faith # Be civil # Display good wiki etiquette when stating disagreements. Disagreements with other users can be discussed without resorting to personal attacks. Punishments Users who break the above rules may be punished by being kicked or banned from using the chat and/or being blocked from using the wiki as a whole. The type and length of a punishment will depend on the severity of the rule-breaking, as decided by the wiki's administrators and chat moderators. Unless the first offence is severe, users will not be banned or blocked unless they have already been given a warning. We are currently unable to set the length of a chat ban, and so the bans must be manually removed (unlike the blocks that administrators can place on a user's ability to edit the wiki). Chat moderators must therefore leave a message on the talk page of any person who is banned from chat using this template, making sure to indicate the length of the ban. A chat moderator can then lift the ban when the time expires (banned users can also leave a polite message on an administrator or chat moderator's talk page if their ban has expired but it has not yet been removed). Chat moderators All administrators of the wiki are automatically chat moderators. Other users can also be made chat moderators, giving them the ability to kick and ban people from the chat. Chat mods should enforce the rules set forth on this page to the best of their abilities, and be able to back up any decision they make to ban a user. If a moderator is unavailable and a user is violating the chat guidelines, please take a screenshot of the incident and leave a message on a moderator's talk page. If it is felt that a chat moderator is abusing their abilities, contact an administrator so s/he can decide whether or not that person's moderator rights should be removed. Any user has the right to dispute their ban if they think it was unjustified. In addition to this wiki's administrators, the chat is moderated by: *The Inceptionist *Moon Beam *Skybender101 See also *Wikia Help:Chat Category:Policy